


plausible deniability

by justanotherfacet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Multi, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfacet/pseuds/justanotherfacet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegas threesomes don't really count, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	plausible deniability

Taylor always knew he was going to regret getting drunk with Biz at _some_ point. He just never expected that point to be Biz opening some off-brand version of the Purity Test on his laptop after passing Taylor the bottle of Patron they're sharing. Biz is muttering under his breath "done that, done that, done that, wait a minute I _haven't_ done that".

Taylor knows he probably shouldn't ask. Anything _Biz_ hasn't done in bed is likely to make him want to bleach his brain after hearing it, but he's too drunk by now to contain his curiosity. "Haven't done what?"

"Threesome with two or more guys." Biz's tone is nonchalant, but he's looking everywhere except at Taylor while he replies. 

That really surprises Taylor. He's _seen_ Biz pick up a pair of girls before, so Biz has definitely checked off the threesome box one way already. And although Biz has never actually come out and told him, there's been a bunch of little hints dropped over the time they've known each other that Biz has checked off the guy box too. Hell, every once in a while when they're really drunk Biz gets kind of flirty with _him_ , especially if there's teammates around to freak out. 

Biz must see the shock on his face, because the next thing he says is "Have you?"

Taylor just shakes his head. He's never had a threesome _period_ , actually. Back before Carly he was pretty much alternating between picking up the occasional girl and doing the "help a buddy out" thing with a couple of his teammates in juniors, and after her he's been too messed up to do much of anything until pretty recently. The question's never come up in a situation where the answer could be "yes" before. 

"Shit, we need to do this then." He recognizes the look on Biz's face by now--the last time he saw it involved a Vegas trip that didn't make the blogs but was frighteningly memorable nevertheless. 

Taylor's seen Biz pick up often enough to know his usual type. Which is actually pretty close to Taylor's on the much less frequent times he picks up girls. Being with Carly basically spoiled him for casual girls under most conditions, and he's nowhere near comfortable with anyone, even Biz, knowing that every once in a great while he appreciates casual _guys_. He thinks Biz maybe knows anyway, but he's never said so.

He realizes that he really _wants_ this--it's almost like a free pass. He'd love to go one-on-one with Biz and he suspects Biz would say yes if he offered, but he doesn't trust that he could keep his emotions out of it. Because for Biz it'd be (hopefully) good sex with a good friend, but Taylor knows that he'd be all too likely to fall those last few levels into _really_ having a thing for Biz. And that way leads to wrecked friendships and liver damage. But them with a pickup, hopefully one who'll get off on seeing them at least make out or something, yeah, that they could probably do and still be friends in the morning.

Taylor's not sure exactly how to respond, so he sticks to a simple "okay". It seems to be enough for Biz--he fistbumps Taylor, then switches tone entirely for the rest of the evening.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Taylor's been thinking about Biz's suggestion for a while. He hasn't seen someone who really sparked his interest, but the woman walking in just changed that. Something about the way she moves just draws him. She definitely isn't either of their usual types, but then he's already stepping outside _usual_. He looks over at Biz and raises his eyebrows.

Biz nods, then laughs just a little. "So that's who you want for this? Curvy redhead with attitude? I could _definitely_ go for that."

The smile on Biz's face is dirty enough to raise Taylor's temperature--and get him thinking about having a front-row seat to Biz _going for that_. 

Taylor has no idea how to make this happen. It's not like he _never_ picks up in bars, but asking for a threesome isn't exactly the same as "hey, do you want to go home with me?"

So he's happy to see Biz motion casually to the bar stool next to his choice for this before sitting down when she nods. He can see Biz pointing him out after they've been chatting for a bit, and it even looks like he's being checked out. Which makes him feel a little self-conscious. They've _both_ got to be appealing for this to work, after all. 

But hey, that just might be in the cards, because Biz and her are coming over to their booth.

"Taylor, this is Amanda. Amanda, meet my boy Taylor." Taylor's grateful that it's dark enough to hide that he's blushing a little at that description. Sure, hockey players toss around the phrase "my boy" a lot, but not usually in this context, and it doesn't help that a part of him actually _wants_ to be Biz's boy. He's never really been heavily into D/s or anything, but he used to let Carly take charge a fair percentage of the time and he's pretty sure he'd like it if Biz did. Or maybe Amanda, since this is going nowhere _unless_ she's on board with everything and that might be more likely if she's the one setting limits.

He's not quite sure what to do next. Biz solves that problem with a teasing "Does he meet your standards?"

Amanda's smile is loaded with promise, and the laugh that goes with it just turns him on more. "Oh, yeah. How _flexible_ are the two of you?"

Taylor has to fight not to crack up at Biz singing "baby, you can have whatever you like" because Biz's singing voice leaves a lot to be desired. It's not _quite_ true for him--he's definitely not ready to fuck Biz or get fucked by him, but he's not going to object to a whole lot else. And he suspects that's probably not on the table for tonight anyway.

"Good enough for me". Taylor's the one to leave a tip on the table before following them out.

Biz and Amanda make out a little, but they don't do anything major in the elevator, which considering there's a pretty obvious surveillance camera is probably a good idea.

What they do once their door is locked is an entirely different matter. Biz is apparently determined to prove the _flexibility_ part true as quickly as possible, because he pushes Taylor up against the door and starts out really light, just a bare hint of contact between their lips. A teasing lick coaxes Taylor into opening his mouth, and things get dirtier fast from there. Taylor's not really surprised that Biz kisses like a boss, all intensity and heat. And apparently never shutting up normally translates into being ridiculously good with his tongue when he _does_ , too. Taylor hasn't been this turned on just making out in a long time. They're practically grinding on each other by now. Taylor thinks he probably should be embarrassed about how good Biz's hands feel on his ass, pulling him in just a little tighter and making it even more obvious that both of them are really getting off on this.

He looks over at Amanda when they finally break the kiss, and her smile is pure Cheshire cat--it's pretty obvious she appreciated the show.

They don't try anything fancy as they undress. Amanda leaves her thigh-highs on after kicking off her heels, which Taylor approves of.

Taylor's actually the first one to be naked, so he's also the one to push the covers back on one bed. 

"I already know Biz's good with his mouth. How good are _you_?" Amanda's challenging him just a little. "They say it's always the quiet ones that surprise you, after all."

Taylor likes that plan. She lies down on the bed, propping her head up on one of the pillows. The implication that she wants to watch this definitely does it for him. He starts out by kissing her, open-mouthed and putting plenty of tongue into it. He nips her bottom lip lightly, checking to see how she'll react to a tiny hint of pain to go with the pleasure. She bites back a little less gently, so apparently that works for her. 

He takes his time working his way down her body. He's careful not to do anything that'll leave _lasting_ marks, but he's definitely throwing some bites in along with the kisses and licks. Especially when he plays with her nipples, and then when he's caressing the slight curve of her stomach. It turns him on a little more when she just pushes his head down farther and tells him to quit teasing her already.

Biz finally chimes in from his spot next to them with "Yeah, Taylor, the previews have been fun, let's see the main event." It takes a second for Taylor to realize what Biz just handed him--he's definitely not used to using a dental dam for going down on a woman. Given the circumstances, it's probably not a bad idea, though.

He's not _quite_ all the way hard just from going down on Amanda, feeling her come apart under his mouth while Biz worked them both over. He's pretty damn close, though. If he has bite marks down his spine tomorrow, he knows exactly who to blame and how they got there. He can't say he cares that much, though, considering Biz biting him was surprisingly good. And clearly he didn't manage to be quiet about enjoying it, because he remembers Amanda telling Biz _don't stop that, it's hot_. 

From _his_ perspective, so is Biz playing with those generous curves--cupping her breasts and caressing them, waiting until she was practically begging before he even touched her nipples. And then using his mouth on one while he pinched the other. Taylor thinks that's maybe when she came the first time. He’s a little bit embarrassed to admit he didn’t notice--a big part of his mind was lost in wondering what it'd feel like to have Biz do that to _him_. Because he's always had ridiculously sensitive nipples, and it's not something he's comfortable asking a pickup to do.

Carly used to like to exploit that weakness--she joked about getting him pierced a few times, even. And Biz is so damn open about sex that admitting something that comparatively innocent isn't likely to be an issue if whatever they're doing now gets to the point where it's an option. Not like admitting that part of him had wanted Biz to spread him out and _eat_ him out when he stopped the trail of bites just barely above Taylor's ass, at least.

He's still got his mouth on Amanda, letting her hands in his hair and the sounds she's making guide his moves. It's been long enough since he did this that he's glad for the direction. Because _he's_ definitely getting turned on, and the last thing he wants is for her _not_ to be. She's getting louder again, and when he hears "Right _there_ and don't stop" he takes his cue. He feels her whole body tense, then relax with a long, drawn-out moan that makes his cock twitch. He still doesn't stop, pushing her through the aftershocks until she finally tells him "Enough".

He's not sure what the next act's going to be, but he really doesn't care much either. Even if he ends up needing to get himself off, the lead-up's been better than he's had for a _long_ time.

Biz is propped up on his side, dirty grin on his face. They've both been pretty much letting Amanda run the show, so when she pushes him gently to his back and says "I want to play _ride 'em cowgirl_ " all Biz does is smile a little wider and dig in the duffel bag next to the bed for a condom. Taylor'd like to put it on, but he's not sure if that'd be crossing a line, so he watches Biz do it instead.

Biz has both hands resting on Amanda's hips as she fucks herself on his dick. She starts out slow and easy, rolling her hips a little as she lifts up and slides down. Taylor's turned on enough that he starts jacking off, doing his best to match the rhythm she's using. When she starts moving faster, she looks over at him and says, "You better not come, because I want to watch him blow you next."

Taylor's a combination of shocked and very, _very_ turned on when Biz turns his head enough to give him a _long_ once-over, and then stares him right in the eyes while he licks his lips. He has to quit jacking off at that--he's not about to come from his own hand with a blowjob from Biz on the table. 

Amanda's using her hands to play with herself, one rubbing her clit, one fondling her nipples. Taylor thinks he should probably offer some assistance, but when he reaches a hand towards her, she just shakes her head and speeds up her movements even more. He wishes they could put this on video, because Biz and her together are hotter than any porn _he's_ ever seen. Biz is biting his lip, probably just trying to last long enough to get her off first. Amanda's expression is pure lust, eyes half-glazed and skin flushed. There's no question about it when she comes this time--she doesn't _quite_ scream, but it's pretty close. It's only a few more heartbeats before Biz's eyes close and he lets out a choked-off gasp.

Nobody moves for a long moment after that. Taylor may be so turned on it hurts by now, but the show was good enough that he thinks they both deserve a little time to bask in the afterglow. When they finally do separate, Biz gives Amanda a deep kiss before tying off the condom and throwing it towards the wastebasket. It's so perfectly _Biz_ that even at this point, he holds up two fingers when it goes in. Taylor has to laugh at that.

Biz kissing him again wipes the laughter away fast. He's really savoring the kiss, and it's starting to make Taylor a little breathless. Taylor's half expecting Biz to get right down to business, but that's definitely not what happens. He takes his time exploring Taylor's body instead, finding a few spots that _Taylor_ didn't even know about.

And apparently Biz is a mind reader when it comes to Taylor, because his earlier questions about what it'd feel like to have Biz playing with _his_ nipples get answered in spades--it's so damn good he seriously wonders if he's going to come just from that.

Taylor isn't expecting the condom Biz puts on him, but he doesn't have an issue with it either. He's pretty sure the caution is for him and not for Biz, because Biz may sleep with almost every hot, willing girl he meets but Taylor definitely doesn't and Biz knows it. Maybe he shouldn't get a little harder at Biz playing safe with him, but he does--especially since Biz practically jacks him off in the process. 

Biz starts out almost tentative, like he's not quite sure what he's doing. He doesn't even actually get Taylor's dick in his mouth at first. Taylor's not about to bitch, though, considering Biz carefully licking his way up one side of his dick is still pretty damn hot. Especially since Biz keeps glancing up at him once he starts blowing Taylor for real--it almost feels as though he's looking for approval. This may have started because Amanda told Biz to, but it's fairly obvious that Biz is genuinely into it. And Biz being willing to do something that doesn't seem to be usual for him makes Taylor feel oddly special.

Biz makes a low sound when their eyes meet. The vibration is enough to get _him_ to start making noise, and once he does he can't seem to stop. He's embarrassed about that, even a little worried that Biz is going to figure out this means more to him than just getting off, but Biz keeps going at him harder with every moan, moving his hand faster and increasing the suction he's using on the part of Taylor's dick in his mouth. Biz apparently getting turned on by Taylor's inability to keep his mouth shut makes Taylor unconsciously thrust his hips up for more.

The sound Biz makes at that is clearly displeased, and he grabs Taylor by the hips and holds him down hard enough that Taylor wonders if he'll have bruises in the morning. He hopes he does have proof written on his body later that this actually happened, that it wasn't just another fantasy. Biz does something creatively wicked with his tongue just then, and that's _it_ , Taylor's gone, sparks flashing in the corners of his eyes and an involuntary noise that sounds a lot like _Biz_ practically ripped from his throat.

He's pretty much completely forgotten about their audience until she says, "I know what _I'm_ going to be thinking about the next time I'm getting myself off. You two ever want to do this again, call me, okay?" She scribbles a number on the mirror in lipstick before putting her clothes back on. Taylor's not quite sure what to do now, so he's glad when she lightly kisses first Biz, then him, and laughs a little as she walks towards the door."I'd rather not do the walk of shame in the morning, so I'm just going to leave you guys alone now."

Taylor'd be a little worried about her getting home safely this late at night, but she'd mentioned down in the bar that she was staying here as well. And right now he's too wiped out to want to do anything but crash. They've pretty much completely trashed the bed they were using, but he's still a little surprised when Biz slides into the unused bed with him. He's not going to object, though. It's not exactly the most "manly" thing to admit, but under certain circumstances he likes post-sex company and maybe even a little cuddling. And apparently that's what he's getting tonight, because Biz is practically spooning him. He falls asleep to the almost-familiar sound of Biz breathing in his ear. Maybe he'll regret this in the morning, but right now he feels better than he has in longer than he wants to think about.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> By now half this fandom has probably seen bits and pieces of this with all the anon memes it's been on, so if it seems familiar that's why. 
> 
> I'm probably forgetting some people, but here's my thanks list: 206fragile bones for the Biz characterization assistance, Trace_By_Echo for beta services, Kelfin for also betaing and making the porn more descriptive, secretsolitaire for reading and commenting, and all the anon commenters who said they wanted to see this.
> 
> There's not!fic "what happens next" up at my tumblr (http://justanotherfacet.tumblr.com/post/115128641661/future-not-fic-for-plausible-deniability-or-what) if anybody's interested.


End file.
